Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc.
Installing wireless access points (APs) and sensors as part of an LLN can be time consuming and expensive since installation requires experts to both determine where to put these devices and to connect the devices to existing infrastructure, such as existing power lines, Ethernet cables, etc. As more and more uses for LLNs are being deployed, such as in the industrial space (e.g., on a manufacturing floor for process automation and control), determinism of the network communications and their standardization is becoming a primary point of focus within the networking community. In a deterministic network, the time at which a packet will be received by a client device can be scheduled, even if the last network hop is wireless (e.g., using radio, light emitting diodes, etc.). In particular, deterministic networking refers to networks that can guarantee the delivery of packets within a bounded time. Generally, this relates to achieving characteristics such as guaranteed delivery, fixed latency, and jitter close to zero (e.g., micro seconds to tens of milliseconds depending on application). Achieving these characteristics within the architecture of an LLN, however, is not trivial, due to the constrained nature of LLNs.